


Whatever You Want Princess

by Definitelysoul



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, GOT7 - Freeform, Smut, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, friend im jaebum, got7 im jaebum, this is my first time using ao3 so please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definitelysoul/pseuds/Definitelysoul
Summary: A casual movie night at your best friend/crush's house takes a turn to the unexpected





	Whatever You Want Princess

“How about I pick the movie for once?”  
Jaebum scoffs at your words, his eyes still glued to his laptop screen, searching through his IMDb list.  
It’s not the first time you’ve had this conversation. Every time you visit your best friend for the usual Friday movie night instead of going out, you always manage to fight over the movie. Jaebum always wants to watch some low-budget, independent indie movie with a deep meaning, the ending of which provokes more questions than it answers. And while you liked that kind of movies, there was only some amount of them you could see, before you got sick of them. Now, you want something more light-hearted, more comical, to leave you with a pleasant feeling afterward, not food for thought.  
And that’s been happening for 8 years.  
Since you discovered movies, you both spent your Friday nights, one week on your place and the next on his. When you were kids it was easier, seeing as your houses were next to each other. All you had to do was tell your mother you were going next door and everything would have been fine.  
Now, as both of you have moved on to university, you have to take the bus from your dorms to reach Jaebum’s apartment at the other side of the town.  
So it’s only fair for you to get to decide which movie you’ll see since he has a car to help him in his transportation in contrast with the dirty seats of the bus you’re taking.  
“How about no?” he replies, cocking one eyebrow, as he continues his hunt for a movie, through his watchlist.  
You groan in irritation, letting your hands fall to your sides. “Why not? You’re always picking the movie, it’s not fair!” you protest, grabbing one of his pillows to bring it to your lap.  
Jaebum chuckles. “Yeah, because I’m the only one with a good taste” he says, nonchalantly, and the way he says it makes you wanna punch him.  
You pout, as you hug the pillow closer to your body. That brat. “That’s not true”  
“Is to”  
“Is not!”  
Jaebum turns to look at you with a smile on his face and an endearing glint in his eyes. You find yourself smiling back; it’s one of the effects he has on you, you can’t stay mad at him for long.  
He returns his attention back to his laptop. “Whatever you say, princess” he says with a teasing grin.  
Your breath catches in your throat for a second, at the nickname, but you conceal it like you’ve managed to conceal all your reactions after all this time.  
Damn Jaebum and the ungodly crush you have on him.  
Yeah, you like your best friend. Such a paradox huh?  
I mean who doesn’t like Jaebum? He is all a girl could dream of, even from when he was a little kid. He is sweet and caring. Protective of you every time something shady happens, but not too much. He is arrogant but only when he’s teasing you, otherwise he’s one of the most humble people you’ve met. And even though he isn’t exactly talkative or open with other people, the moment he wishes to talk, it’s like everyone stops talking out of respect. He evokes this aura of maturity. One that lets him be heard above numerous other people. He is respected.  
And let’s not mention the fact, all girls swoon after him because he’s a writer.  
And dammit he’s good.  
He writes from novels to poems to even songs. Personally, you adore his songs. There seems to be a stronger connection between his words and his music, even though he refuses to admit it. They are bold, demanding to be heard, to be listened to. And listen you do, since you’re the only person he ever showed his songs to.  
He’s quite bashful of his songs and even though he has no reason to, you find it endearing. Every time he gets shy, he does his signature move of joining his hands on his lap, meaning he is anxious about your opinion.  
But each time, you feel nothing but amazement in the sound of his songs. And each time you find yourself falling harder, with no way to stop the impending fall. Making it more difficult to say no to him. And that’s what happens today too, as you let him choose the movie again.  
Which you regret the moment you see the movie is about two best friends falling in love with each other.  
It’s going to be a long night.

Throughout the entirety of the movie, you feel more self-conscious by the second.  
Again it’s one of these movies, with silent pauses, sad indie music, meaningful shots of fields and long, intense stares. The plot easily reminds you of your relationship with Jaebum, even though the only real similarity is that the two protagonists are best friends. In regards to everything else, the girl isn’t at all similar to you, nor the guy to Jaebum. But despite that, your heartbeat begins rising and your cheeks redden in every possible chance.  
The fact you’re both laying on Jaebum’s bed with his arm leisurely hanging around your shoulders isn’t helping either. You’re hyper aware of all the spots his skin touches yours, of all his movements. Your pulse quickens every single one of the times his head turns slightly your way, even if he’s not looking at you, and your palms begin sweating.  
And the highlight of it all comes with the confession scene, where the girl reveals to the guy how she truly feels. You can’t take it anymore.  
You immediately drag your body further from Jaebum, distancing yourself and you stand up in an instant. You turn to look at him and he’s watching you with furrowed eyebrows, confusion etched into his features. You gulp nervously, as you bite your lower lip.  
You need a moment.  
“I… I need to pee” you say, quickly and you make your escape to his bathroom, leaving him no time to react.  
As soon as the closed door of the bathroom serves as a threshold between you, you let out a long exhale. Great, what are you going to do now? How are you gonna explain yourself to him? You take a look at yourself in the mirror, noticing a permanent expression of panic on your face and you silently curse.  
God, I hope he hasn’t noticed.  
You open the tap and splash some water on your face to get rid of the redness. You’re thankful Jaebum hasn’t come over to check on you and you hope the confession scene will be done, by the moment you return to his bed.  
But, alas, when you step out of your ‘sanctuary’ you realize Jaebum has paused the movie, in the middle of that exact scene. Waiting for you.  
Well, fuck.  
“Are you okay?”  
You frown at the worry in his voice. You really hoped he wouldn’t pick on anything, but it seems your hopes were futile. You look at him, the concern hiding in his eyes is almost tangible and you walk over to him. Resuming your previous spot but with more distance between the two of you.  
Jaebum cocks an eyebrow as he waits for your response.  
You just shrug your shoulders, defensively. You need to throw him off, so he doesn’t suspect anything. It is the first time you are so awkward around him, so he’s bound to feel that something is wrong.  
You stare at the laptop, deliberately ignoring his gaze. “I’m just a bit tired, that’s all…” you say indifferently, hoping to throw him off.  
Jaebum stares at you with an unreadable expression and for a moment you’re afraid he won’t let it drop. You swear he can hear your heart beating like a drum inside your chest.  
Then he nods softly. “Okay…” he moves his hand to unpause the movie and you feel yourself panicking again. You won’t be able to go through the movie at this rate. So you do the only logical thing that comes to mind.  
Yell.  
“NO!”  
Jaebum jumps at the volume of your voice, his hand stopping mid-air, just above the space button. His eyes are wide with surprise and confusion as he stares at you in disbelief.  
You press your lips together, sensing the situation becoming more awkward than you expected. Maybe you shouldn’t have yelled.  
You laugh nervously. “… I’m really sleepy right now, so can we pass the movie and fall asleep instead?”  
Jaebum’s baffled expression seems knitted to his face and it worries you that you might fucked up worse than you think.  
“Um, okay…” he replies hesitantly, as he takes his fingers away from the button to move his laptop to his desk.  
You stand on your feet and move to your bag to take out your pajamas. And as you go through your stuff, a memory flushes in front of your eyes, the image of your pjs laying on your bed, before you took off for Jaebum.  
“Shit” you curse under your breath. You can’t wear your clothes to bed, you have classes tomorrow.  
“What is it now?” you hear Jaebum exhale, tiredly.  
“I forgot my pajamas at my place…” you sigh in annoyance, as you continue to look for them hopelessly, inside your bag in case you haven’t seen them. But nope. The pajamas are still missing.  
Jaebum straightens up, in silent surprise, a wave of realization passing through his features.  
“Oh… you can wear one of my t-shirts…”  
You freeze when you hear his words, turning your head to his direction, faster than light. The last thing you want is his smell clinging to you for the next day. “Um, no, no, no, it’s okay, I’ll just wear my-”  
“You have classes tomorrow, you can’t wear your clothes to sleep. Unless you wanna look like an old, wrinkled newspaper…” Jaebum cuts you off, with a wicked grin to match his teasing words.  
Damn, he’s right, you can’t argue with that. Although you secretly indulge in his scent. It’s comforting and addicting.  
You look at him doe-eyed before responding. “Um, okay then…”  
Jaebum throws you one of his shirts and you catch it mid-air. You know this one well. It’s one of his favorites, if not his favorite. It’s black and its sleeves reach your elbows and a print of Bart Simpson’s face is on it. It’s practically a part of him now. He wears it almost every single day.  
Although it’s recently washed, Jaebum’s scent is distinct all over it.  
You silently curse yourself again, as you realize the smell will most likely follow you for the entirety of the next day. But simultaneously you can’t get enough of it.  
Does that make you a pervert? Cause you, sure as hell, feel like one.

You walk out of the bathroom, after changing. At least, the shirt is long enough to cover you mid-thigh, so any unwanted revelations are avoided.  
You contemplated on leaving your bra on or taking it off, since you always get rid of it when sleeping, even when you were sleeping over at Jaebum’s. But this time, you can’t neglect that nervous feeling that settles at the pit of your stomach at the thought of you being braless in the same room as Jaebum.  
Finally, you decide to take it off, in a futile attempt to make this night as normal as it can be. Jaebum has seen you without a bra before so it shouldn’t matter.  
Of course, that was when you were a lot younger, but you try to convince yourself it’s okay. Friends don’t feel awkward about this kind of stuff.  
Right?  
As you walk back into the room, you’re met with a sight that used to be a routine for you, but lately, it has become a constant nightmare.  
Jaebum has only prepared his bed for the night. Which means you will be sleeping next to each other. And that is normal for you, you think, or at least it was.  
You gulp nervously. The last time this happened, was over two weeks ago when you had stayed here for the night. Everything was going smoothly, just another Friday night watching movies and talking until 3 am, falling asleep peacefully next to each other.  
But when you woke up the next morning, for the first time before Jaebum, another sight served to remind you that Jaebum was also a man, besides your best friend.  
His shirt had ridden up, revealing that small patch of skin below his belly button, where his happy trail was. The muscles and veins there were tensed and visible, and for a moment you felt your mouth water.  
That was before you saw the tent in his pants.  
At that moment you panicked, your cheeks flushing red. Your eyes stayed glued there like you were trapped in some sort of spell. And you hate to admit it, but beyond the panic and embarrassment, another familiar feeling started building inside you, and more specifically between your legs.  
In a matter of seconds, you were wet because of your best friend’s morning wood.  
And as Jaebum stirred in his sleep, you quickly turned your back at him and hid under the covers. As the time passed by and Jaebum woke up and walked to the bathroom you felt more and more like a pervert. That’s why you are so afraid of tonight.  
It wasn’t your fault, okay? He just is too damn handsome.  
You’re too lost in your own thoughts to hear Jaebum coughing to get your attention.  
“Hey, earth calling Y/N” he says louder and suddenly you see a hand waving in front of your eyes to wake you up.  
You jump, slightly startled and you see Jaebum standing in front of you with an unreadable expression. His eyes move for a fraction of a second to his t-shirt you’re wearing and then they become weirdly fixed to your face. A shiver runs down your spine, at the feeling of his eyes on you.  
“What?” you reply, quietly, remembering he talked to you.  
“I said get into bed” his voice booms through the room and you turn your eyes to said bed. You gulp again, feeling your stomach tightening with anxiety.  
This is stupid. You have never been like this before. It’s just Jaebum.  
Just Jaebum. It sounds so ironic when he’s the main reason you’re like this.  
You nod and walk straight to bed. You crawl under the covers and Jaebum follows you, laying on the bed. You turn your back to him to face the wall, immediately after. You know you’re making things even weirder, but you have to do this for the sake of your heart, or else you are going to die from a heart attack.  
“Goodnight!” you swiftly say, as you switch off the bedside lamp on your side. Like this, with the lights closed and your back turned to him, it gives him no chance to engage in conversation. It’s better this way.  
Jaebum stands still, sitting on the bed. Looking at you with blank eyes, confused beyond his wits. Usually, you two wouldn’t go straight to sleep. You would talk for hours until one of you fell asleep or until the sun came out. What has gotten into you?  
He mumbles a quiet ‘goodnight’ back before he turns his light off too and he dives under the covers.  
When you hear Jaebum’s movements, meaning he’s going to sleep as well, you let out a silent exhale of relief, while mentally slapping yourself. Why did you have to make things so weird?  
Well, you guess there’s no going back now. Maybe you can settle things over in the morning. And by settle things you don’t mean telling him the truth, but rather finding an excuse that will satisfy his curiosity.  
Once again you’re too lost in your thoughts trying to find the perfect excuse.  
So when Jaebum’s hand circle around your waist to push your back against his chest, you yelp in surprise.  
Jaebum laughs quietly, the sound dangerously close to your ears. “Calm down, it’s just me…” he whispers to your hair, making you shiver.  
If only he knew he’s the reason you can’t calm down at all.  
When he realizes you’re still too tense in his arms he speaks again.  
“What’s up with you today?” you hear his curious voice reverberating on our neck and another chill comes over you.  
Why are you so nervous? You have cuddled before and you were okay with it.  
Damn, you can’t get the image of last time out of your head.  
“N-n-nothing… Nothing is up” you reply, trying to convince him. God, why does your voice sound so shaky? He’s definitely onto something.  
Jaebum chuckles against your shoulder, his skin barely touching yours. “Really? Is that why you’ve been acting so strange today?”  
Fuck. You nervously swallow, suddenly feeling your neck going dry. “I told you I’m fine…” you mumble, not very convincingly.  
Jaebum scoffs this time. “I’m not stupid. There is obviously something bothering you”  
When you don’t reply yet again, he continues. “I’m your best friend. You’re supposed to tell me when something’s bothering you, Y/N”  
You frown at the ‘best friend’ part. You know that already, he doesn’t have to remind you.  
You sigh, resigned. “I know I just… Can we not talk about this now?” you say trying to buy a little more time to think of an appropriate answer. You slowly begin to relax against him and this seems more and more like your usual nights. You’re happy this situation slowly returns back to normal. You’re not willing to ruin this yet.  
Jaebum lets out a breath as he nods behind you. “Okay, whatever you want… Let’s go to sleep…”. Although you’re quite surprised he lets it go that easily, you’re relieved. So you mumble a silent ‘thank you’ before you close your eyes, ready to fall asleep.  
Only Jaebum has different plans, as he swiftly turns you on your back and he hovers above you.  
The air is getting sucked out of your lungs and you lose your words at the back of your throat out of pure shock. You look at him dumbstruck, his black hair falling in front of his eyes, which stare at you intensely.  
Again, all relaxation and comfort fly out the window and you’re too self-aware of the way his t-shirt has ridden up your thighs, barely covering your underwear. Your heart beats miraculously fast inside your chest, so much you think you’re gonna pass out.  
Jaebum breathes heavily above you, and for a moment he gets distracted by something. You see his eyes focus and unfocus on you repeatedly before his gaze returns to your face.  
This time it’s his turn to gulp.  
“So are you gonna tell me the truth or do I have to get it out of you?”  
Shit.  
Shit, shit, shit.  
Your pulse quickens at his words. Your face flushes red.  
It seems like you’re officially and royally fucked.  
“Jaebum what are you-”  
“Well, seems to me like you have chosen the second option…” he whispers, his voice gruff, giving you no time to actually reply. He lowers himself on top of you, his chest barely against yours.  
Your mind goes into overdrive. What the hell is going on? Is this a dream?  
“Do you really think I haven’t noticed the way you act around me lately? You lose your words almost every day…”  
“Th-th-that’s not true-” you try to defend yourself. But who are you kidding? This time it’s obvious.  
“You refuse to look me in the eyes when I talk to you-”  
“I-I don’t know what you mean-” you reply, as your eyes rest on the ceiling instead of him.  
“You’re all tense and uncomfortable around me even in situations where you weren’t before-”  
“Okay, okay I get it!” you claim loudly as you try to push him away. Unsuccessfully that is.  
Jaebum tilts his head curiously, his eyes burning yours. Shallow breaths leave your lips at the image of him above you. There is a subtle dark glint in his eyes, which causes chills to come through you. He looks dark and addicting, like a deep, dark river that calls you to lose yourself in it, and you do even though you’ll ultimately drown.  
“So?” he whispers lowly.  
You huff. “Since you have it all figured out, why don’t you tell me instead?” you cross your hands defensively on your chest trying to play it cool when in reality you’re one step away from going completely mad.  
But you feel your confidence slowly building up in time. His reactions make it so. It’s as if he’s testing you and he wants you to react this way. You realize there’s more to the situation you haven’t seen before.  
Maybe he likes you back.  
Jaebum gives you a dark smirk, as his hand pushes some strands of hair behind your ear. “Let me propose something else…” he mutters in thought.  
“What about I do something and I figure it out from your reaction to it?” his mystical words confuse you even more, as he waits for your response. The air is thick with unsaid emotions as you continue to stare into each other’s eyes.  
When you nod it only takes him a second to smirk again, and then you feel his lips softly brush yours, unsure, testing. But when your lips start moving against him, a sense of confidence rushes through him and he presses himself closer to you. You tangle your hands in his locks to encourage him.  
It feels like your heart just exploded. Jaebum is kissing you and you’re kissing him back. What you wanted for so long is finally happening and you can barely wrap your head around it.  
This is not a dream. It’s real. It’s really happening.  
You feel like you’re flying.  
Soon the kiss becomes more heated and you find it difficult to breathe, so you break the kiss to regain your breath. Your faces stay pretty close to each other even though you’re not kissing, and your heavy breaths mingle, as you stare into each other’s lips.  
God, you really hope this isn’t a dream.  
“Well, I guess I was right then. You like me” he speaks breathlessly.  
And then you see the warmest, most sincere smile taking over his lips. Your eyes move to his and you see them full of excitement and hope. They are sparking. His face, a face of pure joy. He looks more beautiful than ever.  
You feel your cheeks heat again, as you can do nothing but stare dreamily at his eyes.  
Jaebum chuckles, the sound perfect to your ears. “God look at you, you’re blushing” he whispers in a teasing but affectionate tone.  
At his words, you blush even harder and lose your train of thought, which result in you, opening and closing your mouth like a fish. How does he have that effect on you?  
“Well, what did you expect me to do? Dance naked around the house?” you protest.  
Jaebum pretends to think about it for a second. “Hmm, I wouldn’t say no to that”  
You huff, feeling the atmosphere going back to normal. “Jerk…” you mumble teasingly with a smile. Jaebum smiles back and your heartbeat begins rising again.  
“You love it though”  
At this you freeze, your smile gradually disappearing from your face, while you stare at him with wide eyes. Was he..?  
No. No, it couldn’t be.  
As soon as Jaebum sees your reaction, his smile falters as he realizes his choice of words.  
“Um, no, I - I didn’t mean it like that!” he says quickly and he struggles to continue. “It’s way too soon! Not that I mind or anything, I mean if you do that’s fine by me! Wait no that didn’t come out right, I mean I’ve been waiting for this since high school so if you do, god please tell me that you do, I’d like to know, why am I talking this much-”  
You silence his ongoing rant with a kiss, and this time you’re the one that’s taken him by surprise.  
When you move away to see his reaction, he’s still frozen with an expression of panic, only now his eyes are glued to you. God, he’s so cute.  
“I do, by the way…” you mutter shyly, smiling softly at him.  
He blinks at you and then his face reddens. He’s embarrassed. Oh my god, Jaebum is embarrassed because of you.  
Are we sure this is not a dream? Cause if it is, I don’t wanna wake up.  
“Oh, um…” he replies, shyly, looking anywhere but you as he rubs the back of his neck. “I-I-I do too…” he whispers while hiding his face in the crook of your neck.  
You feel like you’re gonna burst with happiness. Jaebum likes you back. No, he loves you too. And he even said he’s been waiting since high school. Is this what bliss feels like? You find it impossible to keep a straight face and you smile.  
You giggle softly, as your fingers stroke his hair in tender motions.  
“Why are you laughing…?” he mumbles against your neck and you can almost see his pouty face in your mind.  
You bite your lower lip to refrain from laughing again, but you can’t help the smile that seems glued to your face by now.  
“Nothing, I just… It feels surreal…” you whisper to his ear, as you keep on brushing your fingers through his hair.  
He snorts lightly. “Tell me about it. It feels like my high school self is gonna have a heart attack”  
There it is again.  
You move to the side slightly to look at him better.  
“What do you mean by that?” you ask, suddenly anxious but excited for his answer.  
His eyes find yours and he gulps. His face looks like that of a child when it’s confessing to its crush, a similar situation to yours.  
It’s adorable.  
“I mean… I’ve - I’ve liked you since high school…”  
Your smile widens even more.  
“Then I think we’re both stupid for waiting that long since I’ve liked you since high school too”  
When you say that, the brightness in his eyes can rival that of the sun.  
And his smile is the most beautiful thing you’ve seen.

You ended up talking till 3 am and it wasn’t at all weird. It felt natural like it did before, only now both of you know about the feelings each other has and embracing them.  
Jaebum explained to you, that he always wakes up before you, due to his situation down there, cause he didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. But when that event took place two weeks ago, he was slightly awake when he realized you had hidden under the covers. That’s why he decided to act now. Even though he never was completely certain you felt the same, he could only hope. And when he saw your reaction to him, today, it was like a gentle push for him to act.  
After some time you began feeling sleepy so you fell asleep having Jaebum’s arms secured around you.  
It is one of the best nights of sleep you ever had.

You wake up the next morning, by the soft rays of sunshine that peek through the blinds.  
You blink slowly, as you take in the picture of Jaebum’s room, bathing into the soft morning light, a feeling of coziness and softness floating in the air.  
And when you turn around and see Jaebum peacefully sleeping next to you, with his hands around your waist, you’re sure you know what bliss is.  
You smile at yourself as you brush your fingers through his hair that fall in front of his eyes.  
Jaebum stirs in his sleep and then he’s waking up with a yawn. His eyes are dazed by sleep but then they focus on you and he smiles drowsily.  
“Hey…” he mumbles, his voice rough from sleep. Did he have to sound so sultry first thing in the morning?  
“Hey…” you shift closer to him and kiss his cheek gently.  
He’s still a little sleepy but he smiles wider when your lips touch his skin.  
“How did you sleep?” he asks.  
“Great. And you?”  
He smiles again. “Perfect. Like a baby”  
You exhale through your nose, as one side of your lips quirks up.  
You lay there, side by side, blissfully staring into each other’s eyes, basking in each other’s presence.  
Jaebum brushes your hair behind your ear lovingly then he moves closer to plant a soft kiss on your lips.  
You keep him there, as your hands travel to his neck to push him against you. His lips lazily caress yours, as he slowly turns you on your back and he hovers above you.  
Your hands move to the nape of his neck, tangling through his locks, as he languidly opens your mouth with his tongue. You let him taste you, as you let a soft moan escape your lips.  
Then his mouth moves to the skin of your neck, planting kisses and soft bites, while his hands begin wandering up your thighs and they reach the hem of your shirt.  
When he delivers a particularly rough bite on your neck, you gasp at the sensation.  
“Jaebum…” you sigh in pleasure.  
“God, I could hear you say my name every day for the rest of my life…” he whispers against your neck and he resumes in leaving blue and purple marks all over your skin.  
“Do you know how difficult it was not to kiss you right then and there when you walked out of the bathroom, wearing my t-shirt?” he demands, as his fingers slowly push the fabric upwards.  
You don’t answer, too absorbed on the feeling of his lips his fingers on your body.  
“Jaebum…” you moan again.  
He continues leaving soft kisses on your skin while he answers. “What is it?”  
You take a breath. “Take your shirt off…”  
You feel him smirking against you and then he moves to obey your command.  
He takes off his white t-shirt and while he throws it on the other side of the room, leaving him with a pair of black shorts on, your eyes pry on his upper body. His muscles are well defined but not in a buff kind of way, but just enough to have your thighs rubbing together.  
Then he lowers himself on top of you once more, his hands resting on either side of your body. “What next, princess?”  
Again that nickname has a special effect on you and you feel your panties getting damper.  
“Take off my shirt”  
At your words, he smirks again and he lowers his head to the area above your panties, where a small patch of skin is visible. He pushes again the fabric upwards, but slowly, as he leaves tender kisses on your skin, and you breathe heavily.  
He takes his time. This isn’t about rushing. He wants to do this right.  
When the hem of your shirt reaches the skin before your breasts, Jaebum takes it off at once and throws it to the other side of the room, to keep company with his shirt.  
And the moment he looks down at your chest he curses.  
“Fuck” he grumbles. “Were you not wearing a bra? Do you want to kill me?” he says before lowering his mouth to your breast and taking one nipple into his lips.  
You gasp again at the sensation, while his tongue leaves a wet trail around the buds, making you shiver every time he blows on it.  
His hand begins moving downward to your tummy and then follow the line of your underwear. You suck in a breath, waiting for the moment his fingers will touch you and when he caresses your folds through the fabric, even though the motion is minuscule, you clench.  
And when his fingers finally take off your underwear and he places one finger inside you, you almost cry out loud.  
His lips find yours in a lazy kiss, as his finger moves inside you slowly. God, this is too much, you think as he adds a second finger.  
You moan his name against his lips as the pleasure begins to build. He continues pushing his digits in and out of you, in a leisured fashion, but that’s only showing he’s taking his time with you. A thought that weirdly turns you on even more.  
“Jaebum, I… I’m gonna-” you say through short, shallow breaths as you feel your orgasm nearing. But then Jaebum retracts his fingers from you while kissing you again.  
“No, not like this… I want to be inside you…” he whispers, the sound sensual to your ears and then he moves to take off his shorts. When he’s left only with his boxers on, you notice the obvious tent in his briefs and your mouth waters.  
You move your fingers to his hips, to help him get rid of them and when he’s finally free from his confinements, his cock springs out, resting against his stomach. He’s so hard it almost looks painful, a drop of precum leaking from the tip.  
You begin reaching for his cock when he stops you again. “No… We’ll have plenty of time… Right now I need to feel you…” he says softly and he reaches for a condom from his drawers.  
As soon as he brings it out, you take it from his hands, ripping the foil wrapper off. You roll it on his length carefully, and as you stroke him slowly, Jaebum sighs in content, his head hang low above yours.  
He moves closer to you, his chest barely touching yours, as you guide his tip to your entrance.  
And with a deep breath, Jaebum suddenly moves, stretching you as he’s buried deep inside you.  
You gasp loudly, as your hands grab on his shoulders, and unsteady breaths leave your lips, at the feeling of him filling you up.  
Jaebum breathes against the crook of your neck before speaking.  
“Are you okay?”  
You nod quickly, with eyes closed, as your hands clutch harder at his skin.  
“Yes. Just move please” you whisper weakly.  
Then Jaebum starts rolling his hips lazily, as one of his hands rest on one side of you for support while the other intertwines with your fingers.  
The pleasure is too much. You’re feeling it building inside you with every move, every lazy thrust, every adoring look, every breathy moan. Never in your wildest dreams have you imagined this would happen, but now that it is you can’t be more content. More complete.  
As Jaebum continues thrusting lazily into you, his groans match to your moans of pleasure. And the sounds he makes in combination with his tip brushing your g-spot over and over again, make you feel as you’re about to explode, digging your nails deeper into his skin.  
He never picks up the pace, and that doesn’t bother you at all. The way he moves, the way he looks at you with an intimate passion are enough for you to feel satisfied.  
And after a while, when his thrusts have turned sloppier, one last thrust has you unraveling before him.  
You orgasm with a loud cry of his name, as your nails graze his back, roughly, marks surely left behind. Jaebum hisses at the feeling but it only adds to his own pleasure and soon after he cums with a loud moan.  
Then he stops moving, as the two of you breathe heavily against each other. You lay there for a moment trying to catch your breaths before Jaebum places a kiss on your forehead. Then he gets up to throw away the condom and he returns with a wet towel to clean you up.  
All the while asking how you’re doing.  
“Are you okay?” he asks again, as he leaves the towel on the floor and he climbs back to the bed.  
You laugh lightly at his concern. “I’m more than okay…” you say, tiredly as his arms wrap around your frame to push you to him, both of you laying on your sides.  
“Can we go back to sleep for another hour?” you mumble, sleepily as you look at him through your eyelashes.  
The look Jaebum gives you is nothing short of loving and he smiles again.  
That stunning smile that makes you weak and serves as a reminder of why you fell in love with him.  
“Whatever you want princess” he says, repeating his teasing words from before.  
And, while before you kept thinking this might be a dream, you’re sure now it isn’t.  
No dream can bring you this much happiness.


End file.
